No Experience with This
by still-lilies
Summary: Neither of them aren't doing This for the first time. The one on bottom, however, knows much more about What They Are Doing. Genderbending, Estonia/Belarus.


_Note: This was written for the kink meme - I just love them wierd pairings! This may be the only thing I wrote for it that I'm comfortable with posting, though I may post some in the future. Note me if you'd like to know what else I wrote~ (Not much, just two other fics.) The prompt for this one was; Estonia/Belarus, Male!Belarus and Estonia topping. And I just can't resist genderbending. Also, this is short and plotless. Unless you like sexual comedies, this may not be for you. _

* * *

Estonia was confident. He had Belarus under him, on his stomach, calm despite the suggestive nature of their situation. That or Belarus was very, very aware the Estonia was a first-time topper and that this situation was heading exactly where it looked like, because when it's two guys on a bed, it's probably really damn easy to see. He could never tell what's going on inside the boy's head.

Which was part of the reason they were here anyway.

Ignoring Belarus' expectant gaze, he pulled off a blue top of Belarus, so that the only thing that he had on besides his undergarments was a thin, crumpled long sleeved white shirt, exposing the Slavic nation's neck. Estonia tossed him on his back, so that he would look him directly in the eye.

Estonia lowered his head to kiss him- and then the glasses slid of his nose. They dropped gently against Belarus' white shirt, who grabbed them and put them on the table next to him.

Belarus did not respond to the first kiss, which went from Estonia roughly pressing his lips against Belarus' cheek to their tongues playing inside their mouths. When they finished, Belarus did not speak, kept his cold and calculating gaze as he dropped his head against the pillow. He was probably playing hard to get- but he seemed all too willing and very obedient when Estonia was kissing and stripping him, and reaction showed no teasing. In fact, his reaction was rather lacking. And that was almost annoying.

The boy that lay patiently beneath him mumbled something under his breath. Estonia pressed his lips together nervously and said, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Pause. "Actually, I was just wondering when you'll get on with the foreplay and get to the sex."

"A-ah…" The small sound he let out deepened Belarus' frown.

"Don't tell me we're not going to have sex right now. Or that you don't have secret fetishes. I would never believe you."

_Wow, he's being chatty._ "…I don't, now that I think about it."

A stare, and then, a blink. "You can't possibly be serious. "

"I…um, don't mind some…what do you call it…bondage? But, well, I don't have much experience in this sort of thing… I mean, normally, I'm watching it happen in reality, which doesn't help. Much."

Belarus shook his head. "Don't you read any of Japan's co –"

"No, I _don't." And I take it you read it a lot? Wow, imagine what kind of fantasies that must have given you. Bondage fantasies about getting topped by good ol' big bro Russia. Not knowing that to Lithuania, it actually happens in reality and it's not that nice at all. _

_"Listen._ If I'm going to have my first time with anyone but big brother, I want to have it with someone who's willing to go through with it."

_I am definitely in the wrong position here. _

"At least you look good. And you don't shake all the time or steal too much attention from big brother either." Belarus said as though it was the only reason they were on a bed in the first place. Which probably was true.

Okay, so Belarus preferred him over both Latvia and Lithuania, that he knew and he had chances of actually _doing_ This. Being the ignored one had its advantages, though he never doubted it since he discovered that Russia doesn't particularly like him and doesn't give him the same sadistic treatment as the other Baltic nations. With that thought, Estonia nervously looked away.

"Well?" Belarus tilted his head slightly after a silence. His hand reached the corner of his shirt, which he slowly began to lift.

Estonia did not look, and kissed him, this time on the neck, rough and hard, and he heard a _smile_ in Belarus' voice when he whispered in his ear, "Finally."

Belarus slowly began to unbutton Estonia's shirt- Estonia allowed him to take the dominance for a moment- and then came more undressing, until the only thing both their clothes were covering were each others –

There was a knock, the sound of someone pulling at the doorknob, and then a familiar voice, "Ah… Russia?"

_Damn I'm lucky I locked the door. _

"…_What_ is going _on_ in there? Are you, um, playing with Lithuania again?"

Estonia was cursing himself on the inside for choosing Russia's bedroom in the first place. It was surprisingly pleasant and Belarus had insisted, but—

"Big Brother." Belarus spoke up, "I'm in the middle of something here."

_Why? Oh god, of all things,_ why did you say that ?_ He's probably going to panic and heaven knows Ukraine doesn't need more stress in his life! _

"Ah. Natalyei. Um, is Vanya with you in there?"

"No."

"Oh. I see." There was something of a nervous laugh from behind the door, footsteps, and soon Belarus whispered, "You can take them off now."

-

Three hours later, Russia was nervously standing next to the door of _his_ damn room, knocking furiously.

_Not_ a pretty sight.

Belarus found himself amused by the fact that he was, for once, on the other side of the situation.

A while after Russia left, two blonde, red, and no-longer-virgin nations came out of the room and never spoke of it again.

* * *


End file.
